You'll never belive it
by xXxPsychoKittyxXx
Summary: Dianna Haruno is 21... Has a sister named Sakura in the age of 18 and a big sister at the age of 24. She have never seen her big sister before now... Tortured in Konoha and ended up in Akatsuki. Will it all be better for the lavender haired girl now?
1. Chapter 1

1. The start (English)  
PeinOcc  
ItaSaku

OK! My name is kitty and this is my first time writing a story in English xD so I really hope you'll like it and srry for the bad grammar ._.

1. The Start  
How did this happen? Yes... I know that they would be totally out of control when they found out that our dad is Orochimaru but... Killing our mom wouldn't help! They didn't only kill our mom... They killed them all... Just like the Uchiha massacre... This would only be the... Haruno massacre... Sounds a bit unbelievable in my ears, but that's how things end up if your like me... My name is Haruno Dianna, I'm 21, have a little sister named Haruno Sakura, she's 18. We had a big sister... But she she got kidnapped when I was 2 and she was 4... Our parent weren't home... So we lost her and we never found her again... But I'm sure I'll find her some day! I have this really really long lavender hair. It stops at my waist, I have the darkest red eyes and the sharpest fangs. My power sounds of too much and like there is no fun in being me. But I don't use the most of my powers. I'm one of Jashins Angels... It's nothing special, i have more weakness's than a normal Jashinist, I have the curse mark but I think that power kinda sucks so I only use it when the fight get boring. I also have the Haruno Demon. It's one of the strongest powers you could find. But it only activate when u show one emotion... Wow big surprise! Hate! The only problem is... I don't really have any emotions.. Only towards Sakura and our parents, they may see me smile 2-3 times a week. Nothing more... But there is also these small moments when I'm drunk... I get totally hyper... That reminds me... I miss my drunk buddy. I wonder when i'm gonna see him again...

The ANBU locked us in with the torture "master" Ibiki when they found us, they knew we could die and it didn't hurt at all.. It was only tickling, but at some point they found Saku's weakness and used. Sasuke of course she couldn't handle looking at him getting tortured and ended up Screaming and faint. I couldn't do anything else than let my powers overtake me to save her. I would never lose my sisters! I was letting the curse mark take over me for a minute to take over it myself, at that time some ninjas was coming in to look how things where going. I looked at them and growled like hell to warn them. I didn't really want to hurt innocent people... Cause they're weak? And I hate weak people... I broke the chains and the two girls screamed and began to run away from the jail I was in. "Saku!" I yelled and broke the jail to look for my little sister. "wh-w-what?" i could hear her little weak cracky voice from the jail beside me. I kicked the door in, ran to her side and fell on my knees next to her "are you ok?" a touched her cheek and cracked the chains that was around her wrist, legs and neck "j-j-just get me out of h-h-here" the tears streamed down from her emerald eyes with sorrow and hate. I took her up in bridal style and began to run out of the jail, I stopped in the forest after hearing the big explosion from the bomb I planted before I ran away with my sister in my arms, weak... Looking almost dead. They really did find something worse that the torture on Sasuke... The bruises and scars was all over her body, they found that one weak point behind our ear that can make us feel the worst pain ever. I really wondered why they didn't do it to me... Well... Maybe they though I didn't have the same weakness? Or they could be totally scared. I ran in the forest some hours and found a little cave we could sleep in. Long away from everything.

I know its a bit confusing bit i think it's gonna be better ^^

I know it was short but yeah:I I'm not good at all this yet but wanted to show it:3

OH! And thnx for reading3


	2. Chapter 2

2. Akatsuki

Lets just get it over ._.  
I do not own naruto but I do own dianna xD

I woke up in a warm bed, I had no idea where the fuck I was. The door opened up an BUM! In came the man who was my best friend when we were those small children who though we would be something big like Hokage... And look at us now, S fucking rank criminal don't get me wrong I love to be criminal that was kinda my dream after I had been at my dads sometimes. "what are you doing here?" I asked him and fell into the bed again, I was so fucking tired after all that shit in the forest... Saku is kinda heavy if you're tired "my partner and I found you two in a cave covered in blood, I didn't really want to see you guys like that... You that hurts me a bit" Itachi said with his low voice. "where is Saku-chan?" "I'm not gonna tell you" I threw the blanket at some glasses, it all fell down and the sound of wind got replaced with the sound of broken glass. I walked fast in front of him "I'm only gonna ask you one more time where. Is. Sakura!?" I yelled in his face "you really think that can help you? You still look like that little weak child" the anger was raising in me, I punched him in the stomach so he flied though the wall, I walked fast over to him, browed down and grabbed his coat "don't think that you're stronger than me your fuck tart you don't even know me any fucking more! And you didn't even know me enough before!" I spitted the last words in his hears and got up to find Saku " wow! I think I fucking like that girl!" someone said behind me, I took a knives and threw it at him "shut up Hidan you should know better than say that." I said "hey? How do you fucking know my name?" I turned around "well... U're kinda known as the one and only 'I screw lady's all the time' Jashinist and close that mouth before a fly attacks it" I turned around again, and walked away." who the hell are you?" someone with a low kinda sexy asked "me? I think Hidan would now if he could use his brain" and turned around again for 100th time, and glared at Hidan. I looked at him with my red eyes and made him look at me "wait... THE HELL!" He jumped and fell to the ground "J-J-Jashin... F-f-fucking Angel!?" "ding ding ding! And we have a fucking winner!" I threw my arms in the air. And began to laugh like hell "Saku-chaaaan! I found the lady screwer!" I yelled with a smirk on my lips, and puff Saku appeared beside me "aww I always wanted to meet him!" she said and smiled like crazy "hey wait!? How are you so clean!? When I saw you before you looked dead" the man with the scars said "I though a man like you would know when our Hidan man here just told that we are Jashins Angels" Saku looked at Hidan and the Itachi "well hello there... Itachi" she walked in front of him and looked up at his gorgeous face "I kinda miss that little cute looking face ya know?" he whispered in her ear, she whispered back "hm... Well that face is long gone and now... I'm just a big girl." I could see the smirk on his lips and he mumbled one thing more in her ear and she began to smirk like she wanted to smile. We walked in a room, and saw one man in the sofa, I could see his spiky orange hair. He sat in that sofa like every other crimer would, I walked over to his side so you could hear the 5 cm high heels almost fall to the dark floor. I bowed down, grabbed his shoulders and whispered in his hear "I though the leader was supposed to talk with the 'strangers' first" I licked my lips and walked around the sofa to stand in front of him and look at his perfect face. All those piercings, the Dark purple eyes. Just him. "heh... I was thinking you were clever enough to find me yourself" okay.. I lied... I met Pain some years ago... But I think he's being more and more attractive! "well yeah but your the boss here dumbass..." I mumbled, he coughed a bit. "you should have been glad I even stayed here, I could've just walked away... Oh! Have you seen fish stick?" "His on a solo mission but he should be home anytime now" 2 minutes after we heard the door open and fish stick yell "I am never going on a solo mission ever again!" I ran to him and fell over him "HELLOW FISH STICK!" I yelled happy "WOW! She's smiling!" Saku laughed and clapped "Well hello there Tiny!" he said with a smile "Why tiny?" Someone asked me "Cause she's so tiny? Almost like a stick..." Fishy laughed "Oh yeah..." Sakura said and sat down on a chair left to Itachi. Is it just me or is he looking at Saku-Chan all the time? "So what are ou girls doing here?" A boy with a orange mask asked "Well... Itachi And Fishy found us kinda dead in a cave... But we both wanted to join you guys so its perfect" "Aren't you a little to weak for that?" "Itachi shut up... U don't know how much we have changed the last fucking 8 years! We both have changed... After you left... Alot of things happened... Things that shouldn't even happen" I could see that it was something Saku wouldn't could handle to hear again "Hn... nothing really bad would happen for Tsunade's favorites (In my Story she ended up Being the Hokage when Dianna was 10 ^^')" I threw the chair away, Grabbed the collar of his coat and yelled "WHAT SHOULD YOU KNOW! YOU LEFT US ALL! YOU KILLED YOU FAMILY! YOU DIDN'T END UP LOCKED UP IN A CAGE FOR 3 FUCKING YEARS BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING FATHER! THEY LOCKED US IN! TORTURED OUR FAMILY IN FRONT OF US TO FIND OUT WE DADDY HIDED! TOOK SAKU AWAY FROM ME! TORTURED US BOTH! YES PAIN IS GREAT FOR US?! BUT THIS WAS THE WORST THING EVER! TRY TO LIVE IN A FUCKING CAGE SO LONG! TRY TO BE HATED BY EVERYONE ALL THESE FUCKING YEARS BECAUSE YOUR A MONSTER! TRY TO LIVE YOUR CHILDHOOD WITH BULLIES AROUND YOU CAUSE THEY THINK YOU HAVE A FUCKING BIG FOREHEAD (pointing at saku) PEOPLE ALWAYS THREW STONES AND SHIT ON ME, JUST BECAUSE I AM A FUCKING MONSTER! ITACHI UCHIHA YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT STRONG IS!" I struggled not to show the tears that probably would flow down my cheeks sooner or later... I could see Sakura already had some few tears running... "Itachi... You... have no idea what real pain is... what strength is..." I walked away like lightning after that. I couldn't take it when people saw me cry. I ended up i some kind hall. and fell down to the floor and curled up like a little ball. The laughter from all those people once, came back 'look its the monster!' i heard someone yell in my mind. more laughter... 'look at her! So alone! i almost feel sad for her NOT! HAHAHAHAH!' 'why don't you just go and die already? No one want you or your sister lavender freak' and more... more... i couldn't take it anymore... All those memories coming back, i began to scream... Louder and louder... For help... Death... Something... Suddenly i fell two strong arm taking me up and hugging me "Its ok" i heard Pain whisper and kiss my forehead "I can't take it Pain... Its too much..." He hugged me tighter and shushed "They aren't here right? Just Itachi and his stupid words" We just sat there in silence in sometime... "Hey you should get some sleep" he suddenly said "Hmmm" i pressed my cheek against hes strong chest, i was to tired to say anything. He just carried me somewhere. i felt a bed under me and that's what i remember.

YAY DONE! Well hope you liked it and i'm gonna start on chapter 3 sometime... But right now... i do not have any idea. ^^ AND AGAIN THNX!

Oh! And please write what you think of this... Thing...


End file.
